<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Dreams, Their Reality by KiraMyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271285">Their Dreams, Their Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst'>KiraMyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mutant Dynasty [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men First Class - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Hank McCoy, Alex Summers Has Issues, Awesome Hank McCoy, Awesome Raven | Mystique, Awkward Hank McCoy, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dork Hank McCoy, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Raven | Mystique Friendship, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, Good Sibling Raven | Mystique, Insecure Hank McCoy, Matchmaker Raven | Mystique, Protective Erik, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Raven | Mystique, Raven | Mystique &amp; Charles Xavier Are Not Related, Shy Hank McCoy, Smitten Erik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is a Mutant, as is her adopted sister Raven. In order to get where the want in the world, they have to hide what they really are. Not as hard for them, when Charlotte can redirect a persons thoughts and Raven can become someone else. Everything changes when fellow mutant Erik Lensherr enters their lives. When the threat of World War Three comes in the form of Mutant Sebastian Shaw, the sisters and Erik find others like them. Helping them with their mutations and how to use and control them. In the midst of Erik's rage filled hunt and Charlotte's patience filled lessons, Love will blossom as, The Professor and The Magnet find their Dreams becoming Reality.</p><p>Prequel to Twin Arrivals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotter Xavier/Erik Lensherr, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Raven Darkholme &amp; Charlotte Xavier, Raven | Mystique &amp; Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mutant Dynasty [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Dreams, Their Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning! Before reading this, you should know, that this story features darwinian ideas and ideals on evolution and opposing views on religion and their various beliefs as to the reactions in response to Mutants.</p><p>#This Story involves a Female!CharlesXavier - Charlotte Xavier :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Prologue</p><p> </p><p>Evolution.</p><p>A being's progression through time.</p><p>All living things have gone through it.</p><p>Are still experiencing it, never stopping. </p><p>Human also evolve.</p><p>They've had to.</p><p>To become as they are now.</p><p>Behavior is an important part of evolving.</p><p>The way we usually think of it.</p><p>Is in terms of generations.</p><p>Over time, beliefs have a way of growing.</p><p>Where once you were one thing.</p><p>Now you're another. </p><p>But over time things can change.</p><p>Thoughts fade.</p><p>Desires grow.</p><p>Feelings transform.</p><p>Ideas transfer.</p><p>And now.</p><p>In these present times.</p><p>Another war.</p><p>A culmination of all of what was before.</p><p>Only now its worse.</p><p>Its not just about this religion.</p><p>Or that gender.</p><p>Its a whole species.</p><p>Under threat.</p><p>Our Species...</p><p>…The Mutants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos &amp; Suggestions, as always, Thanks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>